Queen of Glitches
by D'arcadian
Summary: Heartless are back. They suddenly appeared in Disney Castle, but then left after a few minutes. The gang soon realised that the shadows were looking for something in the palace. Sora is about to begin a new adventure, in order to discover what the heartless came for and who brought the nightmare back to life, hiding in the darkness. (OC Antagonist)
1. Prologue - Journal of Memories

She smiled after hearing the words one King Mickey said to Jiminy inside a thin floating screen. The girl, covered by a red hood, started playing with an earring of the same color. It was hanging from her ear through a chain made of iron and it had a symbol there, composed by a circle from where emerged some tentacles and other spheres.

She passed her gloved hand in red velvet by the screen and made it disappear.

"That journal… Namine" she took a couple of steps in the dark room that echoed through the place. "What did you hide from me?"


	2. Chapter 1 - A Fast Tea Break

Sora came to Disney Castle because the queen had important things to discuss with him. He couldn't imagine what she would say, until he entered in the palace's gardens.

Heartless.

"But, how?" He asked while summoning his keyblade. Does it mean that Maleficent has return? He shook his head. It wasn't the moment for thinking about that. His priority was finding Queen Minnie, so Sora started running across the hallway as he defeated some heartless in his way to the King's study. He tried to open the wooden door, but it was closed.

Sora knocked a few times on the door, keeping an eye on the heartless that were chasing him.

"Queen Minnie? It's me, Sora!" No one answered.

He didn't have time to waste, if Minnie wasn't there, she might be in the audience chamber. Sora tightened his fists around the keyblade while looking at the dark cloud approaching him, ready to fight it. But, suddenly, a thunder emerged from the sky and annihilated three of those shadows with yellow eyes.

Sora smiled when he saw Donald at the end of the hallway. The wizard winked one eye and rose his wand, from where emerged one ice shaped star that vanished some heartless when it collided against them.

"Sora, hurry!" Now that the hallway wasn't so full of heartless, the boy took his chance to reunite with his friend, although they didn't have time to greet each other. "The Queen is waiting for you! Follow me!"

Sora nodded and followed Donald through the castle hallways. After a few minutes running they arrived at a white door with golden frames. Donald knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Someone said at the other side of the door.

"Goofy, it's us! Open up!"

"Us who?" Donald crossed his arms and rattled on the floor with one of his feet, impatient.

"Sora and Donald, open the door!" The heard Goofy's typical laugh at the other side.

" _Ahia!_ Of course. We don't have a password, do we?" The wizard looked at the heartless, coming closer to them with every second that passed. He knocked furiously the door.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Goofy follow his orders and opened the door for an instant, so Donald and Sora could enter inside the room.

It had white walls and was full of wardrobes with crystal doors, displaying every kind of silverware. In the middle of the room, Minnie and Daisy were sitting around a table with a white tablecloth decorated with violet ribbons at the end of it. On top of the table there were a wide variety of cakes and muffins with rainbow-colored frosting.

"Oh" Said the Queen when she looked at Sora. "You are finally here. Please, take a seat."

Sora, who was walking towards the table, looked at Goofy. He wanted to greet him, but he suspected that it had to wait. It seemed that the guys were going to stay next to the door, just in case.

When Sora took his seat, one girl with a teapot approach him. For a second, she reminded him of Kairi when he saw her red hair, upswept in a braid that fell down her shoulder. She poured orange tea over Sora's cup.

"Thank you" He said with a smile.

The girl looked at him and he met with her golden eyes. After nodding with elegance, she walked away from the table. Sora looked at her back, thinking that those sinister eyes full of mystery would never be as Kairi's: blue like a cheerful sky.

"Sorry for calling you here so suddenly, but, as you can see, the attack took us also by surprise. We were about to start our tea break" Said Minnie after taking a sip from her cup. "I've never seen an attack of this magnitude, neither when Maleficent was still alive."

"Do you have any idea of who is behind all this?" Minnie shook her head.

"Sadly, I don't. However that's the least of our problems. You see, the heartless can't enter here, The Cornerstone of Light stops them. Or that's what we thought."

"When the heartless appeared in the castle" Continued Donald. "I went to the audience chamber to see if the stone was again covered by dark thorns, but it was fine."

"Maybe the heartless have become stronger and the stone doesn't have the same effect on them" Said Goofy, but Sora shook his head.

"I didn't feel them stronger. Dealing with them was a piece of cake!"

"We could change our point of view" Followed Minnie while she took one green muffin with pink frosting and a cherry on the top. "They might have developed some kind of immunity against the power of the stone" She bit the cupcake and smiled, pleasured by its sweetness.

"Then, how do we get rid of the heartless?" Asked Daisy, who was listening silently to the speaking from the beginning.

"Instead of asking that, we should be asking ourselves _what are the looking for?_. Even if the power of the stone doesn't affect them, they can't get to the heart of this world. They are looking for something inside this castle and we have to find it before them.

"But, how?!" Asked Donald "The castle is plagued by the heartless. The moment we take a step out of the room, a group of ten,no TWENTY heartless will attack us. The place is infested!"

"I'll do it" Said Sora as he rose up from his seat.

"Sora, the castle is very big! It would take you hours to search inside all of the rooms! Even more with those heartless roaming out there" Warned Donald.

"I just can't stand idly by!" He rushed to the door and opened it without second thoughts.

But there was nothing out there. He looked at both sides of the hallway but he still couldn't see any heartless.

"There's nothing" Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy came out of the room. "Maybe, it's too late"

"They might be in another part of the castle. We have to hurry" Said Donald.

"Wait a minute" With that, Minnie turned around to inform Pourin, the girl who prepared the snack, about the situation, but she wasn't in the room. Although she cleaned the table and it looked like they didn't take a tea break inside, there weren't any traces of her. Minnie thought she might went to the kitchen – _oh, dear, how reckless_ – but Pourin could wait, they have other plans to worry about.


	3. Chapter 2 - Infection

It didn't matter which part of the castle they looked to. They couldn't find any traces of the Heartless, it seemed like they never were inside the palace. It was then when Minnie reached the terrible conclusion that they failed: the Heartless took what they were looking for and left. The worst thing was that the Queen didn't know what they grabbed, so she couldn't imagine what would happen now.

She was in Mickey's study, looking around the bookshelves when she assumed that her efforts were in vain.

"Any luck here?" Minnie looked to Sora, who entered the study with the company of Donald and Goofy.

Minnie shook her head.

"We were too late. If only I didn't entertain you with my chat…"

"You had to inform Sora about the situation" Said Donald. "You don't have to blame yourself"

After the words of the wizard, an uncomfortable silence invaded the study, since no one knew what to say. Sora tried to ignore it by looking at the bookshelves. He was amazed by the big amount of books about magical studies Mickey had, most of them were specialized in light and healing magic.

"By the way" Said Sora while he looked away from the bookshelves. "Where's King Mickey"

"He went to Radiant Garden to see if the Heartless were also there" Donald was the one who answered. "He left the castle a few minutes after the attack"

"What if…" Followed Goofy. "… The King knew what the Heartless were looking for and he took it before they found it?

After he spoke those words, Minnie left the sea of thoughts that was now her head.

"Now that you mention it… Mickey was in such a hurry that he didn't have time to speak to me. There is only one way to verify if what you say, Goofy, it is true" She looked to Sora. "We have to ask Mickey directly"

"Leave it to us!" Said Sora without giving it a second thought. Donald and Goofy nodded with the head.

"Thank you Sora, Donald, Goofy "She looked at them with a smile. "I know I can leave this problem in your hands" Minnie's lips became again a straight line. "You have to depart now, we don't have time to waste. The Gummi Ship is at its usual spot. Good luck"

Sora, Donald and Goofy left the study, went across the gardens and arrived in a few minutes at the Gummi Hangar. While they were going down the stairs, Goofy smiled; he just couldn't avoid it.

"Donald, do you remember the first time we came to the hangar?" The wizard smiled and nodded with his head.

"Our first mission: find the chosen of the Keyblade"

"Me" added Sora. "When I was in Destiny Islands, I never thought that I would travel to so many worlds" He stopped moving when the memories popped up in his head. Those days running on the sand. Kairi. Riku.

"Sora?" Donald and Goofy stopped and then looked to the boy. "Are you OK?"

"I wonder how things are going for Kairi. It's been so long since I last saw her… Or Riku" Goofy went up to the same stair as the boy; then he placed his hand in Sora's shoulder.

"Well, _Gawsh!_ They certainly are doing well"

"Of course!" Said Donald. "Besides, when we finish with our task, you can verify it yourself"

"What about Riku?" Sora lamented. Donald crossed his arms.

"We'll find him! It wouldn't be the first time, actually"

"And we'll help you out. We're friends, right?" Sora smiled and nodded with his head.

"You're right! As soon as we finish with the Heartless, I'll visit Kairi and ask her to come with us to search Riku. I'm sure she would love going on an adventure with us"

"That's the spirit!" Once solved Sora's problem, the party continued going down the stairs.

"By the way, Donald" Said Sora after a few seconds.

"What is it?"

"Can I control the Gummi Ship?" After making the question, Sora stopped breathing and waited for the wizard's reply. He knew that it has been a while since he last handled the ship, but it wans't his first time either, he just had to get used to it again. Sora knew Donald was aware of this, so he probably would…

"Absolutely no"

Once again, Sora was back to Hollow Bastion or, how people called it know, Radiant Garden. The boy stretched his body and felt the breeze against his hair. He looked to the castle, still under construction. Despite having made a great progress, they still had a lot of work to do.

"Sora!" He heard Donald's voice, who was waiting with Goofy next to the main square's stairs. The boy nodded and started walking towards them.

"Hey…"Started Sora while they were going to Merlin's house. "Do you think Maleficent is back? "Donald and Goofy exchanged glances, since they didn't know what to reply.

"Well "Said finally Goofy. "Remember the last time we saw her. She sacrificed herself to protect us. Even if Maleficent was alive, I doubt she's the one behind the Heartless. At the end, she wasn't _that_ bad" Donald sighted.

"Goofy, please! She knew that the Heartless didn't have a chance against the Nobodies. She sacrificed herself because the only one who could defeated them was Sora.

"Us" Sora rectified him" I couldn't have done anything without you" Donald smiled.

"I guess you're right. After all, I'm one of the most powerful wizards" After that joke, he erased the smile from his face. "But seriously, Sora. Neither the most powerful healing magic can revive the deceased. Maleficent can't be the one behind this"

After Donald spoke those words, they arrived at Merlin's house in a few minutes. They were going to knocked on the door when Leon opened it from the inside.

"Leon!" The man was taken by surprise, but he soon smiled.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! It's been a while!" Sora nodded with his head.

"I see that the repairs of the castle are going well. You've made a lot of progress" Said Goofy

"I'm glad to hear that. You know, since we work on it every day, it's hard to notice the changes between the old castle and the new one. However, I don't think that's the reason why you came here.

"We are actually searching for King Mickey" Donald answered. "Have you seen him? "Leon opened his mouth to say something, but someone interrupted him.

"Yup, he was here a while ago "That was the unmistakable voice of Yuffie, who has been listening to the conversation from a roof. She raised her hand as a greeting and, then, jumped off. The woman bend her knee when she landed.

"He went to the castle" Yuffie explained. "But, shouldn't you be in Disney Castle with Queen Minnie? The King told us that the situation there was bad"

Sora explained to Leon and Yuffie that the Heartless disappeared after a few minutes, and how the group realized that they were looking for something.

"That's why we wanted to ask King Mickey if he took what the Heartless were looking for" Yuffie crossed her arms.

"Well, as I told you, the King went to the palace. He wanted to search for clues and verify that there weren't any Heartless in Radiant Garden"

"I can go with you. There's work that needs my attention there!" Said Leon.

"I can also go!" Added Yuffie. "I actually don't have anything to do now"

Afther that being said, the party started walking towards the castle. It wasn't too far from Merlin's house, they only had to go across some streets before arriving to the palace. On their way, there was an absolute silence, although Yuffie sometimes started talking about an idle topic.

Sora was feeling uneasy. He couldn't stop thinking that, at any time, the Heartless, or even the Nobodies, would attack them from the shadows. _It's OK_ -he thought- _That can't happen._

At the moment they arrived to the main door, it opened from the inside and Mickey came out from the castle. He seemed deep in thought, since he didn't notice the group.

"Your Majesty!" Exclaimed Donald and Goofy at the same time.

Mickey went back to reality and wrinkled his nose, confused.

"Hey guys! I didn't expect you to be here. Wait… Does that mean something happened in Disney Castle?" Sora nodded with his head and explained the King why they came to see him.

"To be honest, I didn't take anything "Said Mickey. "I came here because I thought I could find a clue about these Heartless. After all, Ansem's study is here"

"Then…" Started Sora.

"That means that the Heartless found what they were looking for" Finished Donald, facing down.

"Oh, boy. Don't give me those faces! "Mickey tried to cheer them up. "Not everything has to be bad news. I think I might have found a clue about our villain's plans" Everyone looked to Mickey.

"Did you find it here?" Asked Goofy. Mickey nodded.

"As I told you, I came to the castle in order to find clues in Ansem's study. There, I approached to his computer and saw something on the screen."

"What was on the screen?" Sora spoke for everybody there.

"Well… There was a message. I pressed enter to look for information inside the computer, but something went bad… It was like _automatic_ "

 _Coward feelings._

 _Do you have a confession for Cupid?_ ❤

… [ENTER]…

 _. /iNFeCTioN. exe_

 _Reading state information… Done_

 _The following pack will be installed:_

 _xxx_ ❤

 _Do you want to continue [Y/n]? y_

 _Processing 0285. sh …_

 _Processing 1985. sh …_

 _Processing 4873. sh …_

 _[…]_

 _Processing_ ❤…

 _Settinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn 01001110 01001110 01001110 01001110 01001110 01001110 01001110 01001110_ _01001110_ _01001110_ _01001110_ _01001110_ _01001110_ _01001110_ _01001110_ _01001110_

 _DATA_CORRUPTED_


End file.
